1. Technical Field
This invention relates to computing of a social game, particularly to a technique in which applying a new system that has never been known to the social game increases the pleasure thereof. As well known, a social game refers to an online game which is provided on a social networking service (SNS) and which a user plays while communicating with other users.
2. Related Art
In Mobage (R) which is a social media operated by the applicant, a user of a mobile phone, a smartphone, or the like can be registered as a member for free without an invitation from any other member. The member can use various services of SNS such as diary, BBS, avatar, and message exchange. Also, the member can play online games and use accompanying services such as a chat function. It is well known that various social media with similar tastes are operated in Japan and overseas and that a large number of people in the world use SNSs and social games.